Zero to Hero
by St. Fang of Boredom
Summary: Taking a song from Disney's 'Hercules' and putting a Maximum Ride spin on it. Max has gone from zero to hero!  A big thanks to the Muses for their singing talent and inspirational helps. And thank you, Fang, for waking up long enough to the the A/N.


Me: I love random nights sitting up watching YouTube. They lead to other things I love: Random thoughts.

Fang: Dear God, what did you wake me up for this time?

Me: I needed you for am impromptu A/N.

Fang: Alright, well, I'm here, and I said something that showed my sarcastic fear of your insanity. I think I've fulfilled my usual purpose. Can I go now?

Me: Jeez, let me introduce the fic!

Fang: 1, that's what summaries are for. 2 you think anyone reads this? 3 you think anyone cares?

Me: 1 Yeah, but FF doesn't allot enough space. 2 Somebody's gotta. 3 If one person does, that's enough for me, and I care, so we've got one person.

Fang: -headdesk- So tired...

Me: Anyway, got this idea from listening to music on YouTube. I love messing with song lyrics. :D Ok, I just love music in general.

**From Dissin' to Claimin', Yes Indeed!: **Still don't own Maximum Ride, believe it or not. And I don't own Disney's 'Hercules', either. To be honest, I don't own much.

Fang: Ok, type the fic so I can go back to sleep.

Me: Type it? More like sing it!

Fang: I'm NOT singing.

Me: Of course not! But I've got some friends who will...Oh, Muses?

Muses: -stroll in- We got ya covered, Saint.

Me: Hit it, girls!

* * *

**Oh yeah!**

**.**

**Bless my soul.**

**Max was on a roll.**

**Mutant of the week in every teen opinion poll.**

**.**

**What a pro!**

**Max could stop a show.**

**Point her at an Eraser and you're talking S.R.O.**

**.**

**She was a no one.**

**A zero, zero.**

**Now she's a hotshot.**

**She's a hero!**

**.**

**Here was a girl with her act down pat!**

**From zero to hero in no time flat.**

**Zero to hero, just like that!**

**.**

**When she smiled, they all went wild with oohs and ahhs.**

**A book with her face in every bookcase.**

**They sell so fast.**

**.**

**From appearence fees and royalties**

**The CSM had cash to burn.**

**Thanks to Max and her Flock's famous book**

**James can tell you what a writer earns!**

**.**

**Say amen!**

**There she goes again!**

**Sweet and undefeated.**

**And an awesome 10 for 10!**

**.**

**Folks lined up just to watch her fly**

**This girl gave kids the dream that they, too, could touch the sky.**

**.**

**Maxie, she comes, she sees, she conquers.**

**Honey, the crowds were going bonkers.**

**.**

**She showed the moxie, brains, and spunk!**

**From zero to hero.**

**A real slam dunk!**

**Zero to hero.**

**And who'd have thunk?**

**.**

**Who put the 'light' in 'lightening speed'?**

**Maximum!**

**Who's daring deeds are a great read?**

**Maximum!**

**.**

**Is she bold?**

**No one braver.**

**Is she sweet?**

**Our favorite flavor!**

**.**

**Maximum.**

**Maximum.**

**Maximum.**

**Maximum.**

**Maximum.**

**Maximum!**

**.**

**Bless my soul.**

**Max was on a roll!**

**Undefeated.**

**On a whirl.**

**And the nicest girl!**

**Not conceited.**

**.**

**She was a nothing.**

**Zero, zero.**

**Now she's a hotshot!**

**She's a hero!**

**She hit the heights at breakneck speed!**

**From zero to hero...**

**Max is a hero!**

**Now she's a hero...**

**.**

**Oh yeah!**

**.**

**Yes indeed.**

**

* * *

**

Fang: You need to get off YouTube.

Me: But...So entertaining...

Fang: You know, you don't need to turn everything you do, see, and hear into fanfiction.

Me: I don't?

Fang: ...Nevermind...Going back to bed...

Me: Well, in the meantime...Muses?

Muses: Let us handle it, girl.

**Bless my soul,**

**You read this fic whole**

**You might as well review it,**

**Tell us how you liked our show!**

**Saint's a pro,**

**And Fang's our favorite bro.**

**Show how much you love 'em and click that box below!**

**You're just a reader.**

**A zero, zero.**

**You could be a reviewer!**

**You could be a hero!**

**Click right there and make Saint and Fang's day!**

**Zero to hero, just a click away!**

Me: o_0 I shoulda hired you girls sooner... 'R&R' pales in comparison...

P.S. Dear Fanfiction, see those little dots in between certain parts of the song? Those were supposed to be spaces, which you took out by default. Then, I put hyphens in there, which you also took out by default. Obviously, putting such things in there so that my writing isn't all clumped together is bad writing, according to you. According to me and my OCD, it makes it easier to read. Please stop telling writers how to write. Especially when said writers are frustrated from working too long at Subway and having to deal with their pet guinea pigs chewing loudly on their cage bars at one in the morning. By the way, this means if I want to put ten 'o's on my 'NO!', I should be allowed to.

-Saint


End file.
